


How to get him out of your system

by Cassy_Dee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Friendship/Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassy_Dee/pseuds/Cassy_Dee
Summary: Aziraphale gets love advice from Anathema that left him shocked. But thinking about it... Maybe it might work anyway? Then Crowley accidentally helps him to make a decision.





	How to get him out of your system

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This ist my very first Good Omens Fic. I love those two so much, I HAD to write something.  
2\. English ist not my first language. Please bear with me. <3  
3\. Have fun reading!

Anathema sat at her kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands. Aziraphale had come over for a polite chat – and of course some tea and biscuits – but their conversation had for some reason went off in a direction that made the angel a little flustered. „I never said that I am not capable of understanding human emotions. I am an angel. I can even sense love in the air.“  
„That doesn’t mean you can actually be in love.“  
„Yes, it does. Or I can, anyway.“  
„Oh… so you like someone?“  
Aziraphale gave an embarrassed smile, now nervously fidgeting with his fingers: „Yes. But I should rather not. I know that, but…“ He raised his hand up to his forehead, hiding the blush that was creeping up his face. „… I still can’t stop thinking about… that person. In a quite inappropriate way, I have to admit.“  
Anathema couldn’t prevent herself from grinning. „Oh… I see.“ She cleared her throat and touched her chin then, thoughtfully. „I didn’t expect you to have thoughts like that, to be honest. But I guess you’re just more human than I thought you’d be.“  
Aziraphale just looked at her, making a face as if he was suffering from a slight but very discomfortable pain, not sure what to respond.  
„Okay, sorry. Well… I’ve read some times that people often just go with the flow to get rid of possessive thoughts. You know? Like it’s better just doing something to get it out of your system than imagining it over and over again and get really obsessed. At least that’s what they say.“  
The angels eyes went wide as he lifted both hands up to his mouth in shock. „Oh, dear! You can’t be serious! That is… I’m an angel! I cannot just… temptation is the job of the other side.“  
Anathema raised both hands in defence. „That’s not my idea. It‘s just what I have read.“ Then she broke out into a grin. „Will you tell me who it is?“  
Aziraphale blushed even more, shaking his head determinedly. „No. I can’t. But thank you, Anathema. I…“ He moved backwards and stumbled over a stool. „I have to take care of… the bookstore! Yes, the bookstore. Thanks for your help.“ And then he rushed out of the small house in Tedfield in which the witch now lived together with Newton and vanished in the darkness of the night.

~  
„Angel, are you listening?“  
„Huh?“ Caught by surprise, Aziraphale blinked at Crowley, a slight pink hue forming on his cheeks. „I’m terribly sorry, dear. I got distracted.“  
A brow raised behind Crowley’s dark sunglasses. „Distracted? By what?“  
„By uh… I don’t have to tell you. It’s none of your business.“  
Now the second brow raised too. „Well, now I really wanna know.“  
The angel huffed in disapproval and directed his gaze to the plate with the adorable tiny cake in front of him. „By the cake.“ He eventually lied, picking up the cake fork and started eating.  
In fact it were Crowley’s lips his eyes got stuck on like a fly in sweet honey. They looked so soft and delicious that Aziraphale had forgotten about his dessert for a moment. That proved how bad it had become when he even forgot about his beloved sweets. He urgently needed to regain control of his thoughts.  
Aziraphale had already tried to just not see Crowley for a while and to forget about him but that had just made it worse. And also, it had made him feel guilty to always make up excuses when the demon tried to tempt him to dinner, a picknick at St. James Park or just some wine at the bookstore. So, the not-seeing-Crowley only lasted for a few weeks until Aziraphale gave in and let himself being carried to the Ritz.  
Just the place where they were sitting again right now while Aziraphale wondered how he could get the inappropriate thoughts about his supposed-to-be-fiend out of his system. Out of his system… that was just what Anathema had said as she suggested to… Oh no, that was unthinkable! Utterly impossible! … but still… it did make sense. Maybe he should reconsider that?  
They way Crowley looked at him right in this moment, his head cocked to one side questioningly, just made him realise that he had stared again. “Oh, fudge…” the angel mumbled and averted his gaze, blushing intensely.  
Now that made Crowley squint his eyes all the more. “What the hell is going on?”  
“N-nothing.” Quickly, Aziraphale got up and knocked his cup of tea over as he bumped at the edge of the table. The liquid stained the fancy tablecloth and dripped down on the floor.  
With a quick move of his hand Crowley undid the accident as he got up himself. And he didn’t look happy. “Okay, then.” He hissed, grabbed the Angel’s arm and in the next moment they were in Crowley’s apartment but he still held him in a firm grip, looking him straight in the eye over his glasses. “Now, tell me what’s wrong” he demanded when he finally let go of the other’s arm and crossed his own in front of his chest, casually leaning back against his throne-like chair.  
“Oh, dear…” Aziraphale looked down on his fiddling fingers, being visibly nervous. “I… You know…”  
He couldn’t tell him. Of course, he couldn’t. But Crowley demanded an explanation. There was nothing he could say, but maybe he could do something that made the demon forget about the topic? Judging the impatient look on Crowley’s face he had to do it NOW, though.  
“Angel, I don’t know what’s going on the last few weeks but –“ Crowley had straightened again and approached the other, who had then suddenly grabbed his shoulders and interrupted him with a kiss. The demon froze in shock.  
Aziraphale had no idea what he was doing but after a few seconds he felt Crowley melting into the kiss so he seemed to do something right. And it was just then that he realised that he was actually kissing the demon, felt the lips he was imagining for so long how they might feel, tasting them… His heartbeat fastened rapidly and then Crowley broke the kiss and gaped at him, breathlessly. “Angel… W-where did that come from?”  
Aziraphale just shook his head slightly, not sure what to say. But he lifted his hands to take off the demon’s sunglasses because he wanted to see his eyes. And they were big and shiny, the slit pupils thicker and darker than usual in the yellow iris’, focused on nothing but him. “You have no idea…” The demon muttered under his breath, taking the glasses out of Aziraphale’s hands and carelessly dropping them onto the throne behind him. “… how long I’ve been waiting for this.” And before the angel even understood what he’d just told him, Crowley locked their lips together once more, closing his eyes. And this time, Aziraphale closed his eyes too, focussing on the feeling of Crowley’s lips on his and the warm tingle in his belly. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the demon who then leaned further into the kiss and embraced the angel in return, basically pressed himself against him. Feeling Crowley’s body so close against his, feeling his bodily heat radiating through his clothes and especially also feeling his hardness against his belly sent an unfamiliar wave of heat down Aziraphale’s spine. “oh…” The angel’s breath was uneven, shaky. “Oh, Crowley… I can feel your…”  
“Yeah… I feel yours too.”  
“I did not know you… well… decided to have one.”  
“I did a while ago…” Crowley chuckled lowly. “But I didn’t know you did too, angel.”  
“Well… lots of public baths back in Rome. I didn’t want to stand out, obviously.”  
“Rome?” The demon let out a laugh. “Right. I could’ve thought about that.” His eyes wandered over Aziraphale’s face and then lower, down over his neck and to his chest before they went back up, a questioning look in them. “… may I take your coat off?”  
The angel nodded hesitantly, unable to keep looking at the other who then carefully shoved the coat off his shoulders. The fact that he folded it afterwards and put it neatly aside, made the angel smile. He knew Crowley just did that for him and because he was always taking such good care of this outfit.  
“Thank you, my dear Crowley” he said and touched the demons chin to peck him on the lips. “I really appreciate your mindfulness.”  
Crowley smirked back at him. “Haven’t I told you often enough already? Don’t thank me.” Though, he kissed him back, a challenging grin tugging his lips. “I can take care of your shirt, too, you know? And your pants, if you like.”  
Aziraphale didn’t even try to prevent himself from laughing. “How considerate. Well, I wouldn’t hinder you.” The angel mused for a moment. “would you mind me returning the favour?” He heard Crowley clearing his throat and when he looked at him, the demon acted all focused on unbuttoning his waistcoat. Though, he couldn’t overlook the faint pink hue that crept up his cheeks when he nodded. It made Aziraphale smile and boosted his self-confidence since Crowley seemed just as nervous and overwhelmed and even insecure as he felt himself.  
“Don’t worry, my dear.” The angel murmured with a heart-warming smile as he carefully shoved Crowley’s jacket off his shoulders and placed it next to his coat. “Together, we will figure out how this works.” When he said that, the demon raised his head and looked at him, kind of startled, but then he smiled. “Yeah. Sounds good to me.”  
As a demon whose job it is to tempt humans to several things, sexual intercourse had always been an option – if not even a part of the job description – but apart from a few kisses and some touching, Crowley had never participated in any sexual activities. He has had opportunities but always weaselled himself out of those situations since he had always only been interested in being that close to one certain being. And that being was here now with him, after more than 6000 years of waiting. And just in this moment it pulled the demon’s shirt off over his head and kissed him once more. Both of them got rid of their shoes during the process.  
“I can’t believe I can finally… feel you” Crowley mumbled against soft lips when he took off Aziraphale’s waistcoat and threw it over the coat, a little sloppier this time, before he pulled the angel closer by his hips, kissing his jaw and up to his ear. It sent shivers of pleasure down the angel’s spine and made him hum in appreciation. The situation started to affect both of them. Their nervousness was still there but it slowly faded and gave way to an emotion that was still quite new to them: lust.  
“Yes…” Aziraphale breathlessly responded. “… me too.” His hands were hovering up Crowley’s back, his fingertips only slightly touching the heated skin, causing goose bumps.  
When the demon finally managed to take off the angel’s bow tie and shirt, they just embraced each other for a while, tenderly stroking over arms, shoulders, backs and sides, enjoying one another’s touch. But tender touches grew to firmer, more demanding ones, that caused heartbeats and breathings to fasten again. Teasingly, Crowley placed both hands on the angel’s buttocks and gave them a squeeze. It almost made Aziraphale jump but instead he moved his hands to the demon’s front to undo his black snake belt. When he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, the angel’s hands became a little shaky, not least because Crowley had paused his actions to watch him. The demon swallowed heavily and cupped Azi’s hands with his own for a second. “Wait, angel” he muttered. “Let me do this.” And then he stepped out of his pants, carelessly throwing them aside. Now he was only wearing tight black underpants and matching socks and he didn’t hesitate to get rid of the socks.  
When Aziraphale stood there, looking at him and not sure what to do, Crowley put his arms akimbo, trying to maintain his cool attitude when in fact he was nervous as hell. “Uh… want me to lend you a hand?”  
As if awoken from slumber, the angel came back into action. “Yes! Err… I mean no! I can handle this on my own. Thank you.” And so he undid his trousers and pulled them off, feeling Crowley’s eyes on him and when he straightened again, he was already there to hug him. “Now I can even see the effect all this has on you…” He whispered into the angel’s ear, squeezing his butt again, and the angel could hear the devilish grin on his face.  
Embarrassed, he covered his face with his hands, blushing intensely. “Crowley! You don’t have to say those things!”  
The grin on the demon’s face grew even wider. “I know I don’t have to. But it’s so much fun seeing you like this.”  
“Oh, you…”  
Encouraged by the thought of revenge, Airaphale moved his hand to place it firmly on the demon’s crotch what caused him to freeze in motion. “You’re hard too, you know? No need to tease me.” Crowley’s package felt hot, even through the clothing and that and the fact that the demon went all quiet all of a sudden, awoke the angel’s curiosity. Teasingly, he moved his hand over the thin fabric. It made the demon hiss. When he did it again, he twitched. Aziraphale swallowed thickly. That was… interesting.  
“I-I can do that too, you know?” Crowley’s voice sounded somewhat hoarse all of a sudden. Judging by how he knew him, Aziraphale did not expect him to actually do something, but he did nonetheless. He did not just touch but literally grabbed the angel’s cock after miracling the underpants away and both elicited a surprised whimper from him. “C-Crowley!”  
“Oh, do that again, will you?” The demon muttered and started to move his hand on the angel’s length to conjure more of those sounds from him.  
Aziraphale clenched his jaws, trying to stop himself from moaning, but a shuddering sigh of pleasure did still escape his lips and that little sound encouraged Crowley intensely. It wasn’t difficult for him to free himself from the angel’s grip at the state he was in and once that was done, he dragged him into his bedroom, leaving their clothes behind.  
Crowley had a huge bed. They did both not need to sleep, but still Crowley enjoyed it every now and then and sometimes he even slept for several years straight. So, his bed had to be big and comfy and stylish too, like his entire apartment. Black satin covers shone in the dim light as they entered the room, Crowley first, dragging the other completely naked entity by its hand. “Come here” he said, sitting down at the edge of his mattress and invitingly patting it.  
Aziraphale did as he was requested, shyly covering the erected centre of his body with both hands. “Oh Crowley, I really don’t know if we…”  
“Don’t you dare back off now.” Certain but still careful, the demon placed a hand on the other’s chest and pushed him down on the mattress, then kneeling over him and engaging him into another passionate kiss, which Aziraphale whole heartedly rejoined after a second. He even parted his lips to welcome Crowley’s tongue and meet it with his own, humming contently into the demon’s mouth.  
It took all of Crowley’s willpower to interrupt their kissing but then he nibbled along his jaw again and gingerly bit his neck. It caused Aziraphale to breath heavily through parted lips and tilt his head to the side to offer better access. Smiling because of that, Crowley slid his tongue along his neck, before nibbling and kissing further down, over the angel’s collar bone, his chest, his nipples – using his teeth there even made the angel moan in a high-pitched voice, sending hot bolds down Crowley’s spine – and then he scattered some pecks on the angel’s belly. After that he went further, placing kisses on Aziraphale’s groin and when he wrapped a hand around his hard-on and hesitantly brushed another kiss on its tip, the angel reached out to stop him. “Crowley…! You don’t have to…”  
Though, the demon had already opened his mouth to take him in, so that Aziraphale’s complaints submerged into nothing more but a whimper. Crowley did his very best to lure more of these sounds out of the angel and it didn’t take long until he felt his resistance melting under his treatment. The throaty gasps and moans that escaped Aziraphale were almost more than the demon could handle. So, at one point, he let him pop out of his mouth, and climbed on top of him, his pants now magically gone. The loss of the hot wetness around his manhood made the angel whine lowly, but when he saw Crowley in his full glory, positioning himself on top of him, it was already forgotten.  
With the help of a little miracle, the demon was already prepared and ready. “Let me feel you inside me, angel…” Crowley’s request did almost sound desperate and that was how he felt. He was lusting after Aziraphale for so long and now he was so close, he couldn’t wait another second. It made the angel swallow heavily but still he nodded. He didn’t want to stop now either, even though something inside him was musing about committing a sin. But this couldn’t really be a sin, could it? It was warm, and sweet and feeling so unbelievably good being so close to Crowley… It was love and love had never been a sin.  
He couldn’t go on thinking about that, when he suddenly felt a hot tightness growing around his cock. When he focussed his vision, he saw Crowley lowering himself down onto him, his face slightly tilted back, mouth ajar and his eyes focused on him, shining. It was almost too much for the angel to bear. “Oh, my…” he gasped breathlessly, placing his hands on Crowley’s hips as he had finally taken him in completely. “You feel so good.”  
The demon let out a strained huff and smiled weakly. “Yeah… so do you, angel.” He laid his hands on Azi’s and slowly moved his hips. “Oh, yeah… really good.”  
Another moan escaped Aziraphale. “Oh, dear…! At this rate… I won’t be able to last long.”  
Crowley shook his head, circling his hips now. “I don’t care.” His eyes fluttered shut and he started riding the angel’s cock. “Just… go with it.”  
Go with it… Yes, that’s what he should do. Holding the demon in place, Aziraphale started moving as well. Soon, he increased his pace and thrusted into the other, hard.  
“Oh, my fucking… angel! This… ah… this is amazing!” Crowley threw his head back in arousal, his movements becoming more and more frantic, just as Azi’s. Their moans and the moist slapping sounds they created filled the room.  
“Crowley, I…” Aziraphale felt heat building up in his groin.  
“Yeah… me too.”  
Unexpectedly, the angel flipped the two of them around, now relentlessly pounding into his demon until he filled him up with his load, moaning loudly and making the demon scream silently as he came shortly after, spraying his seed all over his stomach. They rode out their orgasms, shuddering and breathing heavily. They looked at one another, faint smiles tugging their lips as they slowly regained their breath. Then, Crowley curled up and pecked his angel’s lips. Aziraphale in return wrapped his arms around the demon, holding him tight.  
Shortly after that they were cuddling under the covers, exhausted but happy.  
“You know, we could also just have undressed using a miracle.”  
Crowley pursed his lips when he thought about it but then shook his head. “No, it was fun, kind of. Next time, maybe?”  
That made Azi grin. “Alright. Next time it shall be.”

The day after their encounter, Aziraphale spend some time alone in his bookshop, doing some paperwork. He had trouble focusing, though, since his mind kept going back to last night.  
He had never expected it, but he had indeed done what Anathema had suggested. He had had sex with the being he was lusting after. But was Crowley out of his system now? No. He was more present in Aziraphale’s mind than ever and he was happy about that because he knew now that the Demon felt the same. He didn’t understand how he could have not sensed all the love radiating from Crowley throughout all the millennia. Now he did and it made him the happiest angel in the entire universe.  
Suddenly, his phone rang. When he answered it, he heard Crowley’s voice and a warm feeling spread in his chest.  
“Hey, Angel. Can I tempt you to dinner tonight?”  
“You can tempt me to everything, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic. Always very happy about comments and kudos. <3


End file.
